Cravings
by sully vann
Summary: A night at the movies. Gen, Rach/Finn leanings.


Cravings

G

Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Kurt, Quinn

Summary: A night at the movies.

Complete

--

Rachel was, once again, incredibly grateful for her purple leg warmers. She'd been waiting in line for over an hour, and she wasn't going to ask any of these ridiculous teenyboppers hold her spot while she ran back to her car to get her longer winter coat. She was just going to stand there and suffer until -

"Mercedes! Kurt! Over here!" She yelled, jumped and waving her arm at the duo walking towards the long line in front of the movie theater.

"Hey, girl," Mercedes greeted her, sliding into the line and glaring at the gaggle of young girls that looked like they wanted to say something like "No cut-sies!"

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so glad you're here! I'm freezing!" Rachel said, scooting closer to the wall to allow Kurt room in the tightly packed line.

"I can see you decided to forsake style for warmth," Kurt snarked, looking down at her bedazzled leg warmers. "Again."

Rachel frowned at him for a moment, then turned to Mercedes - "I'm going to go get my other coat from the car, it's a lot warmer because it's down. I didn't want to leave until you got here so that I didn't lose our spots."

"Alright, we'll make sure these vultures don't try to take your spot," Mercedes replied, snapping her head around as she hears the group behind them begin to murmur in discontent. They stopped immediately.

"Okay, I'll be back in a sec," Rachel says, darting out of line and into the full parking lot, trying to make it to her car quickly but also trying to stay alive as cars whizzed in and out of the lot. She made it to her car unscathed, unlocked her back door, and shuffled through a week's worth of coffee mugs, graded papers (all As), sheet music, discarded accessories, and finally located the coat halfway under the passenger side seat. As she was straightened up, a large car pulled in the spot next to her, dangerously close, causing her to shriek, fall back against her car and put her hand to her heart.

"Rachel?" A voice called out from the other side of the car.

"Finn?" Rachel responded incredulously as the door nearest her opened. "Quinn?"

"Hey," Quinn said, steadying herself to get out of the car. Rachel immediately moved closer to offer her hand. "Thanks."

"Rachel, I'm so sorry!" Finn cried, making his way to the two girls. "Quinn had to pee really--"

"Finn!" Quinn hissed, causing him to stop what he was saying.

"We're sorry, Rachel, are you and your car okay?" Finn asked, frowning.

"Yes, thank you." Rachel said, locking her door. "I was just getting my coat, I've been in line for an hour and I'm just freezing."

"An hour? What are you going to see?" Finn asked as they walked back towards the movie theater.

"Uh, New Moon," Rachel says shyly. "I know, I know, it's lame--"

"No, that's what we're going to see!" Finn said, grinning down at Rachel. "We would have been here a lot sooner, but--"

"The baby pressed on my bladder, okay, Finn?" Quinn snaps. "Can I have a pickle and Junior Mints, please, Finn?"

"Go on, Quinn can come up in line with Kurt, Mercedes, and I." Rachel said, the trio stopping in front of the marquee.

"Thanks, Rach," Finn said. "I'll be right back."

--

"Finn, how are you still at the back of the line?" Rachel asked, digging through her purse for her wallet.

"There was a spill and then some burned popcorn and then...I don't even know."

"Well, now I can wait with you."

The duo chatted about English class and Glee club until they were at the front of the line, side by side.

"What can I get you?" The guy behind the cashier asked them. "Popcorn and Buncha Crunch, please." They answered simultaneously and grinned.

"Do you put yours in your popcorn, too?" Finn asked as he reached for his wallet.

"Oh, no, I've got it, Finn," Rachel replied, hastily putting the money down and taking the food. "Let's not keep the others waiting."

"Thanks again, Rachel," Finn said. The two shared a look for a few moments longer than necessary.

--

"Finn! Where are my pickles and Junior Mints!?"


End file.
